Here In My Arms
by Pyro She-devil
Summary: A short piece I scribbled out in my diary listening to the song "Into The West" at the end of The Return of the King soundtrack. My own version of the farewell at the Grey Havens.


This is a short piece I was inspired to do listening to "Into The West", the ending song for "The Return of the King" (as "May It Be" is for "The Fellowship of the Ring" and "Gollum's Song" for "The Two Towers") and just wrote out, a random spurt of creativity, in my diary. I don't own "Into The West", sung by Annie Lennox and lyrics no doubt by Philippa Boyens or Fran Walsh (I don't own the soundtrack yet *blames being broke*), I own none of the characters, and all that bloody lovely disclaimer stuff. Visual guide: when it says Frodo or Sam smiled, just imagine those adorable smiles that they only smile to each other, such as "Frodo wouldn't have got far without Sam".  
  
Here In My Arms  
  
Sam's heart sank as they neared the Havens, growing much clearer now in the diminishing distance. He looked to Frodo riding at his side, sitting straight and erect on his pony and looking ahead at the Havens with clear eyes.  
  
He looked to Galadriel ahead of him, her radiant hair waving down her beautiful back like a sea of the purest gold.  
  
Bill snorted, sensing Sam's sadness, and increased his pace a little bit in an attempt to cheer him. Sam smiled, stroking Bill's brown neck.  
  
At last they reached the dock. Sam looked up as he dismounted and saw Gandalf walking towards them, his brilliantly white robes blowing softly in the twilight wind. Sam noticed a ring on his finger, adorned with a magnificent fire-red stone. With a heavy heart Sam realised Gandalf, too, was leaving Middle-earth, but still forced a smile as Frodo greeted the wizard, who dropped to one knee to embrace his dear friend.  
  
The evening deepened, nearing nighttime. The Sun lingered just above the horizon, slowly sinking to make Her nightly journey under the World and rise again with the new day.  
  
A tall Elf dressed in flowing silver-white with a long beard to match his robes greeted them, informing the great ones such as Elrond, Gandalf, and Galadriel, that all was ready to sail.  
  
"Farewell, master Gamgee," Elrond smiled down at him, placing a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder and looking at him with his kind twilight-grey eyes. Sam smiled at the great Elf and nodded in return; both knew no more words were needed.  
  
Galadriel walked past the sorrowing Hobbit, her soft white robes trailing gracefully after her. She bent down as smoothly as a young tree in the wind, planting a gentle kiss on his curly brown head. She smiled softly, her deep eyes themselves bidding him good-bye, and followed Elrond onto the ship.  
  
Just then there was the quick thunder of hooves as Merry and Pippin galloped up, sliding off of their ponies and walking quickly up to the dwindling group standing in front of the ship.  
  
"It is not easy to deceive us a second time, cousin Frodo!" Pippin laughed, although runaway tears slipped down his young cheeks. "Gandalf gave you away this time!"  
  
Merry said nothing, his grey-blue eyes misted with tears in foreboding of the farewell that was fast approaching.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf smiled at the two Hobbits. "It is best three ride home together rather than Sam all alone. Alas! dear friends, here at last our Fellowship must end."  
  
With that he embraced Sam, and Merry, and Pippin, and joined Galadriel, Elrond, and Bilbo, and the others sailing, the great horse Shadowfax following ever behind him, his silver-grey coat gleaming in the growing dark.  
  
Frodo, who had been fingering the jewel around his neck as Gandalf had said good-bye to the other Hobbits, now walked to his cousins, who each encased him in a hug, towering over Frodo in their great height. After a moment they reluctantly let go, and Frodo kissed each of their tear-stained cheeks, and walked to Sam.  
  
Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night is falling  
  
You've come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
Sam's gaze was fixed on the ground, his tears threatening to spill over. Frodo stood before him and put his slender hand under the gardener's chin, raising his face.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
"I must go, Sam."  
  
"I know, Mr. Frodo, I know," Sam replied, his eyes bleary. "It's just so hard, so awful hard."  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
"I know, Sam, I know," Frodo said quietly, putting his arms around the younger Hobbit.  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
Sam's tears escaped, and he wept as he buried his head in his friend's shoulder, the cries of a few late-flying seagulls heard overhead.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the Sea  
  
A pale Moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
Sam's tanned hand rested on the soft white jewel around Frodo's neck as the two put a hand on the other's chest, looking each other in the eyes one more time.  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All souls pass  
  
"It's not all bad, Sam," Frodo whispered, a few tears bright as crystals slipping out of his blue eyes and meandering down his white cheek. "You have so much to do, to become, to be."  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
"I'll miss you, Frodo," was all Sam could find to say.  
  
"Sam, dear Sam," Frodo embraced him again. "We will meet again. When you are old and grey, dear Sam, and have lived out your life, you also will sail over the Sea, and we will meet again."  
  
Don't say  
  
"We have come now to the end."  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
Sam smiled, choking on his tears.  
  
Frodo smiled back, his azure eyes full of love and pain, as he gave Sam one last hug and began walking onto the ship.  
  
What can you see  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin stood on the shore as the great ship slowly pulled away, their eyes on the dark-haired Frodo Baggins standing on the end of the ship, sadly looking back at them. It grew darker, and the Moon began to rise.  
  
Across the Sea  
  
A pale Moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
Frodo's form began to fade, and Sam's brown eyes again filled with tears, but the Ringbearer held aloft the Star-glass of Galadriel, and its strong, silvery light pierced the darkness.  
  
And all will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
The light slowly dimmed out of sight as the three still stood there, silently gazing out in grief at the vast water that had taken their friend, as the waves crashed onto the shore. Sam's tears flowed down his cheeks until his eyes became dry.  
  
Grey ships pass  
  
Into the West 


End file.
